mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Karolina Kowalkiewicz vs. Randa Markos
The fight was the UFC debut of Karolina Kowalkiewicz and she came into the fight undefeated. The first round began and they touch gloves. Karolina lands a good right and another. Markos lands a good counter right. Markos lands a counter right. Karolina lands an inside kick. 4:00. Karolina knees the body, clinch, they break. Karolina lands a jab. Karolina lands a right. Markos lands a right. 3:00. Karolina lands a right. Clinch. Markos knees the leg. 2:00. Karolina knees the body. Karolina stuffs two trips. Markos knees the thigh. Boos. Karolina stuffs a trip, nope Markos got it, ate a right as they stand and break. Markos lands a good counter right. 1:00. Markos lands a jab. Markos lands a right. Karolina front kicks the body. 35. Markos lands a leg kick anda right, another leg kick, eats one, they clinch. Markos lands a right inside, Karolina knees the body, they break. 15. Karolina eats a big right, lands two good rights herself and a few big knees to the body, R1 ends, 10-9 Karolina but close, could go either way probably. R2 began. Karolina lands an inside kick. Another, front kicks the body, too. Lands a good leg kick. Markos tries a counter right. Markos lands a right, eats one. Nice exchange. Karolina lands a solid left. 4:00. Markos checks her mouth for blood. Karolina lands a good leg kick. Clinch. Markos gets the waist cinch, gets a trip. Karolina stands to the clinch. Markos gets the cinch, drags her down, has the back, both hooks. 3:00. Karolina stands with Markos on her back, body triangle. Markos might switch to an armbar. 2:00. Odd position standing. Karolina tries to dump her off but can't, they're on the ground now. Markos lands a solid left. Boos. 1:00. 35. Boos. Markos works to switch sides of the body triangle. 10. Karolina turns towards guard with a few lefts, R2 ends, 10-9 Markos. R3 began. Karolina lands a right and another and another to the body. Karolina lands a leg kick. Markos checks an inside kick. Swelling over Randa's right eye. Karolina lands two short rights. Karolina inside kick and another. Karolina right uppercut. And a right and another and a jab. Markos lands a jab. 4:00. Karolina lands a right. Markos lands a good right. And a left. Nice exchange. Markos fakes the takedown. Lands an inside kick. Karolina body kick. Karolina lands a leg kick. Front kicks the body. 3:00. Karolina lands a jab. Lands a good spinning backfist. Markos lands a right. They clinch. Markos knees the leg several times. Karolina stuffs a trip, they break. 2:00. Markos gets her down, Karolina scrambles on top to half-guard, traps an arm, lands several good left elbows. Karolina mounts, lands a left and a right. Left elbow, short rights, more hard ones under, 1:00. Rights under. Nasty elbow, rights under, half-guard now. Knees the body hard twice. 30. Markos works to stand, Karolina breaks kneeing the body. 15 as Karolina lands a right uppercut. Karolina lands a right adn another and a jab. R3 ends, 10-9 Karolina. 29-28 Karolina. 29-28 twice, 30-27 UD for Karolina. Karolina immediately cries and goes to her knees.